Let Me Show You
by sybrann
Summary: Kevin teaches Edd how to see the world in a different way.
(A Kevedd One-Shot)

...

 _"Show me."_

The phrase that had been said thousands of times between them. Whether it be through hushed whispers in public places or the privacy of their homes, those two words had become something akin to a mantra over the past year of Kevin and Edd's relationship. The two were eager to learn from each other and reap the benefits. _Especially Edd._

Suffering from monochromacy, the raven's world was completely different than his boyfriend's. All the colors that Edd _should_ have been able to see were washed out with varying shades of grey. So the "red" of Kevin's hair or the "green" of his eyes would never truly be seen and sometimes, it really killed Edd inside. But with frustration came answers.

Thy name was Kevin.

Determined to figure out a way to help the love of his life see the world the way he could, the redhead set a goal for them. One color a month. The two would take a planned trip out to a special location and spend the entire day there until Edd felt like he had a firm grasp on whatever the damned color was.

The first was red, which was a very terrifying experience for the raven. It involved a lot of fire and some singed hair, but a connection was made that day. Both inside his head and heart. Red was hot. It was strong and sometimes dangerous, but it also meant passion. And when Edd looked over at Kevin who was still picking at his burnt bangs, he felt it. "Is love like the color red?" Edd had asked after the whole fiasco was over, sliding his defective eyes over to Kevin.

The jock thought for a moment before brushing his much shorter bangs back and grabbing Edd's hand as they walked back to the car. "Yeah, how'd ya figure?" he asked, and after six months of dating, the smaller teen finally said _those words._

"Red is...hot. It's hot and uncontrollable a-and it reminds me of the feeling in my chest whenever I'm around you or think of you...I think that I'm in love you, Kevin"

The redhead covered his face with a hand to hide the smile that threatened to break his face and held one of Edd's hand with the other. It took a few moments for Kevin to find the words that he so desperately wanted to say for so long. "I'm in love you too, Dee."

Later that night, Kevin skipped a month and showed Edd what it truly meant to have his body flushed _pink_ with desire. The raven made sure to take mental notes for the next time around.

The next actual trip was to a national park on a rainy day. They stood out in the middle of the forest until they were soaked to the bone for Edd to make that certain connection. However, it wasn't the towering pine trees or the overgrown vegetation that made the color click into place. it was the _smell._ Something about smell of wet grass made it easy for Edd to imagine the color green. It was calm, natural, and easygoing. An half hour later, the two made their way out of the park hand in hand and Edd's eyes were lit up like the Fourth of July.

The other colors came easily after that. Orange, purple, and especially blue. The road trip to the coast was Edd's absolute favorite memory. The cool water of the ocean, the breeze through his hair, and it was also the color of his eyes from what Kevin said. Something like cerulean, which was totally out of Edd's league. But Kevin explained that it was a mix between green and blue. Calm and cool.

Edd thought it was silly; Kevin thought it was beautiful. They checked into a nearby hotel later that evening and Kevin spent _the whole night_ showing his boyfriend just how beautiful _he_ truly was. Which was how he learned the color yellow.

Back in the seaside hotel, up on the fourth floor and the last room on the left, were two boys. Totally enraptured with each other, they were pouring all of their love out as if their lives depended on it. Kevin kicked the door shut with Edd still in his strong arms and then backed him over to the bed, placing wet kisses on the other's lips.

When the backs of Edd's knees hit the edge of the mattress, Kevin ran his hands down his sides lightly causing a wave of goose bumps to break out over the raven's perfect pale skin. Bending down a little, Kevin let his fingers slowly curl around the swell of Edd's thighs and made him fall back onto the bed with a squeak. "Lay down," Kevin murmured as he leaned down and placed a wet kiss under his jaw. Edd did as he was told as his boyfriend went to work.

Kevin first kissed him on the lips with such passion that his whole body lit aflame as soon as his calloused hand brushed one of his nipples. "How do you feel?" he said huskily, letting one of his thumbs press down on the hard bud before rolling it to oblivion.

 _"P-pink..!"_ Edd gasped as he arched his back a little and Kevin smirked. That was just what he wanted to hear. The redhead continued to assault on his boyfriend's sensitive nipples and palmed him with his free hand. Edd was all but sobbing at this point. It never took much to get him going when it came to Kevin. "Kevin, please..." he begged, his arms stretched above him to grab the headboard of the bed for security.

At the mention of "please," all of their clothes were off in a flash and Kevin's muscled torso just barely grazed Edd's lithe one as they ground themselves together desperately. The heat that continued to pool in his gut threatened to overwhelm him as Kevin suddenly grabbed both of their cocks and thrusted slowly. "And now?" the redhead asked, his voice wavering a little. Edd gasped again when Kevin flicked his wrist perfectly and rolled his hips up into the jocks hand.

 _"Red!"_ he whined loudly. Kevin let out a deep chuckle and leaned down to suck a few dark marks into the perfect pale skin that he adored so much.

"I love you," Kevin breathed as he felt his insides coil even tighter, the warmth of his breath made Edd writhe in the bed, desperate for relief.

"I love you too, Kevin. But _please!_ " the raven sobbed and Kevin took that as he cue. Quickly, he clambered off of the already messy bed and dug through one of their travel bags that had been tossed on the floor in their haste. Once he found the desired items, Kevin turned back to the bed to lay his eyes on the most beautiful and erotic sight that he ever saw.

Eddward Vincent, the smartest kid in school and the love of his life, was lying completely exposed in bed _just for him._ His usually flawless skin was littered with dark marks and held a dark blush. Slowly, Kevin made his way back over to the bed and slowly crawled over Edd to press a long, loving kiss in his swollen lips. "Ready?" he asked, holding the side of the raven's face in his hand. Lust filled cerulean eyes looked up at Kevin and he nodded.

A low moan escaped Edd's lips as Kevin lubed up his fingers, his entrance, and slid a finger in. After he felt Edd adjust, Kevin inserted a second and then a third, making scissor motions with with his digits to loosen the smaller teen up. Another gasp and moan of his name nearly sent Kevin over the edge.

Pressing a kiss to Edd's lips once more, Kevin hiked the other's legs over his shoulders, aligned himself, and then slowly pushed in. A tear or two slipped down Edd's face as a small surge of pain hit him, but Kevin was quick to kiss them away and whisper sweet nothings into his ear until he adjusted.

"You are _so_ beautiful, Edd. I love you so, _so_ much."

Edd merely cracked a small gap toothed grin and let his hands rest on Kevin's broad shoulders. _"Show me."_

Soon the two were moving in tandem. Kevin was rolling his hips into Edd's bucks and unbeknownst to him, Edd was experiencing something truly amazing.

Behind closed lids, Edd's eyes were seeing something akin to flashes of light. Pops of stars here as he neared his climax. The feeling was a mix of elation, warmth, excitement, and adoration. It suddenly reminded him of a color that Kevin had tried describing to him when they first started dating. Another pop of light and for the first time in his life, Edd knew what the color yellow looked like.

They both came on a cry of each other's names a few seconds later. After that, the two simply laid in each other's arms as they came down from their high.

"How was that?" Kevin asked, still a little out of breath. Edd let out a mighty yawn and snuggled up to his boyfriend's chest with a smile.

"I think...that's what yellow feels like." Edd said tiredly. Kevin's smile made the sun seem dull at the raven's words. "And I swear, between the happiness, the high, and all the stars that I was seeing, I thought I actually saw it for a second..."

Kevin just chuckled and kissed the top of his boyfriend's head as he fell asleep almost instantly.

It wouldn't be until two years later that Edd would actually get a chance to _see_ color. Kevin surprised Edd with a trip to a botanical garden one day after he had gotten off work. Blindfolded, Edd was lead into the middle of the garden where they were surrounded by thousands of different types of flowers.

"Kevin?" the raven asked with a small smile playing on his lips. Kevin merely shushed him and adjusted the box in his hands.

"Keep your eyes closed until I say otherwise." he ordered and waited for confirmation on the other's part before gently tugging the blindfold off and popping open the lid to the box, revealing a pair of EnChroma Specialty glasses. Kevin tenderly placed them on the other's face and backed away slowly with his arms out. "Alright...open."

And when he did, Edd was at a loss for words. Everything that he had been missing in his twenty two years of life came rushing at him full force. Things he had never _dreamed_ of seeing were right in front of his face. Then he saw Kevin and tears poured down his face. "Oh, Kevin..." he sobbed as the _red-haired, green-eyed_ man of his dreams got on bended knee and presented him with a ring. It's diamonds were an array of colors that Edd mad yet to master.

"Marry me and let me show you my world, Edd."


End file.
